


Can you help me, please?

by Deadly_Lama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Lama/pseuds/Deadly_Lama
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Can you help me, please?

Hi guys!  
I need to find a fanfiction, again. I don't remember much.  
It was a Harry Potter fanfiction, and eventual Tomarry. It was something about Legion, (they say something like we are the Legion) and Harry was a necromancer. He somehow managed to give a form to Tom from his diary. That's all I remeber.  
Thanks!

I found it! It's The Broken Boy by Behindthealias if anyone's wondering.


End file.
